Individuals may have user accounts for numerous online services. For example, an individual may have several user accounts for online merchants, user accounts for daily deals sites, user accounts for banking, user accounts for social networking, and so on. In order to create such accounts, the individual may have to specify various personal information, such as, for example, full name, shipping address, billing address, email account, telephone number, date of birth, payment instruments, and/or other personal information. When information changes, a user may have to visit separate network sites for each account in order to update the information manually.